The Flame of the Heart
by GavinFirerider
Summary: When you're a pyromancer, you tend to be tempestuous and passionate. But passion and lust becomes too powerful when it isn't fulfilled.


I finally arrived at the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. It was quite a trip, based around the fact that I came from Dragonspyre. My father kept saying how proud he was of me, while my mother gave me a glare of disappointment. Her only son becoming a pyromancer instead of a thaumaturge was quite difficult for her. My father, on the other hand, loved the idea of having another powerful pyromancer in the family. Personally, I enjoy being around her more than my father, but fire has always drawn me to it. My passion for pyromancy and secret lust and attraction towards my mother sets a burning flame in my heart. I couldn't just let it burn out.

Excited and yearning for what lied ahead, I opened the door to the Headmaster's office. Instantly, I was mesmerized by the color and brightness of the room. Not only did it look joyful, but felt joyful as well. And there was only one man to match the room. There, I saw him in his classic wizardry wear and a long, gray beard to go along with it. Quickly, I paced towards the wise man and said,

"Hello, sir. My name is Gavin Firerider. I am here to begin my studies." Headmaster Ambrose greeted me in the kindest manner and asked me to meet all of the teachers within Ravenwood. It was bothersome to walk the entire length of Ravenwood, but my yearning for learning just couldn't stop me.

First, I met with the Balance professor, Arthur Wethersfeild. He's from a world I've heard from called Marleybone. It's a peculiar place. Next, I met with the Storm professor, Halston Balestrom. He was too enthusiastic for my taste. Afterwards, I met with a kind, old fairy named Lydia Greyrose. She taught the Ice school and was kinder than I expected a thaumaturge to be. I finally made my way to the Fire School where Dalia Falmea teaches. She was not only a perfect professor, but a perfect friend as well. I made my way to the other classes and felt no connection what so ever. So I met back with Ambrose and he told me that I will start classes tomorrow and that I should head to my dorm. So, after wandering the Commons for a while, I headed to my dorm for a good night's rest.

I didn't sleep well that night. Images of my mother flashed in my mind. Her smile, her hair, and her scent taunted me and played with my emotions like toys. It was enough to drive a man into madness. I could hear my heart racing and pounding in my sleep. This torture and pain was too much. The final image showed up before I awoke in a sweat. That look of disappointment and hate was the last thing I saw before the moon screamed at me through the window of my dorm.

Two years later…

Being a grandmaster wasn't as easy as I had hoped. Though I was the best in my class, I still felt stressed, pressured, and afraid. Along with the pressure of possibly teaching some day, I still had the same dreams every night. I got barely any sleep, which isn't the best when you have to study. If only I could get these dreams out of my head. I could finally be at peace. But the lust and passion I had for my mother were too strong. I could think of only one solution.

It was my day off. Instead of student teaching, I had one day to do whatever I liked. I decided that it was time to put an end to these nightmares. There was only one solution to my problem. I had to tell my mother how I felt about her. Maybe if she heard my story and heard how I felt about her, she'd learn to love me. That is sure to ease my pain. These nightmares would have to stop if my mother finally loved me. Not only would it stop the nightmares, but it would allow me to pursue every dream I've ever had as well. My mother must surely fall in love with me.

I arrived at the home that I once lived in. The family crest was carved into the large wooden door of my home. I knocked three times before the door finally opened. There stood the woman I loved. She was the exact same way I left her. But there was something different about her. She had a great sadness about her. She looked up and her eyes still gave the same look of disappointment that I saw the day I left.

"What do you want, Gavin? Don't you have to be at Ravenwood?" She had a certain crispness to her voice. Something sharp and painful was within it.

"I have a day off. Where's father?" Her face turned from sharp to serious right away.

"He's dead, Gavin. If you were here, you'd know." My heart sank lower, but rose back up. That meant she had no husband, leaving an opening for me.

"That's unfortunate. Was there a ceremony?"

"Yes. We tried contacting you. I guess you were busy."

"I'm sorry. But I came here to tell you something." My heart started to race.

"Then say it quickly." She obviously wanted me to leave. But I wouldn't have that.

"I've been having dreams. They're dreams of you. Your smile, hair, and scent all flash in my mind. They toy with my emotions and I just can't take it anymore." She turned away from me.

"What are you saying, Gavin?"

"I love you mother. My heart yearns for you."

"Stop it."

"But I need you mother! Please, marry me and allow us a life together!"

"You're sick! Get away from me! Ever since you chose pyromancy, I haven't loved you! I don't love you as a son and especially not as a husband!" My heart broke. Suddenly, I felt an emptiness arise in my soul.

"I understand. I understand that you hate me with all of your heart! If you won't love me and relieve me of my pain, then there is no reason for you to live!" I took her throat with my burning hand. The smell of torched flesh and blood filled the room. Her skin became black as it melted away. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she said her last words.

"You're just like your father." And with that sentence, she took her last breath and her head hung backwards. I killed her. I killed my own mother. My passion had gone out of control. The building started to burn without my hand touching it. My anger and passion had grown far too strong. I ran out of the building hoping for comfort and support. But the neighbors gathered around and stared at me with fear in their eyes. They yelled at me, calling me a monster, a freak, a murderer. I ran towards the Basilica, burning everything in my path.

I opened the world gate and entered Bartelby, smoldering the door behind me. As I ran towards the entrance to Wizard City, Bartelby screamed and was set ablaze. Ambrose and the professors entered in distress. Falmea had a look of shock and horror as she saw me, my entire body glowing with heat. Lydia and the Thaumaturges came in after attempting to cool Bartelby down. I thought that they would try to save me. But instead, they used their magic against me. The combined power of every Thaumaturge was too much. I then couldn't move and was frozen in a large heap of ice, never to escape.

Years went by and I was still frozen. The heat of my body kept me warm, but the ice was too thick to melt. I watched as wizard after wizard passed me to go to another world. These wizards would regret freezing me. They would regret everything they did on that day. I would escape. I would destroy Ravenwood.


End file.
